My 'Love' Hero Academia
by Ryuukimaru
Summary: C'est une petite histoire de romance prenant place après l'examen de permis provisoire de héro. C'est un "petit" Todomomo avec un fond de Izuku x Ochako. Bien-sûr tout les évènements importants suivant, comme le stage ou le festival de U.A., seront soit gardés avec de possibles altérations ou skippés.
1. Chapter 1

_**My "Love" Hero Academia**_

 _Chapitre_ _1_

Le lendemain soir de l'examen du permis provisoire de Super Héros, soit le jour de la reprise des cours, pendant que les garçons était parti se doucher.

\- Momo… Momo…... Momo ! répéta Tōru perplexe.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'es ce qu'il se passe ?! s'écria la jeune concernée.

\- Rien. On voulait juste ton avis à propos de ce que l'on pourrait faire pour fêter l'obtention de nos permis provisoires, continua l'invisible, mais vu que tu nous écoutais pas …

\- Si, si, je vous écoutais, je t'assure ! s'exclama la vice-délégué.

\- Mouais … soupirèrent les filles en chœur d'un air sceptique.

\- Tu es souvent dans la lune depuis hier Yaomomo, remarqua Ochako, pourtant tu devrais te réjouir avec une telle note, Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

\- Je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas mais vous êtes certaines de vouloir fêter ça ?, ajouta Momo d'un ton inquiet, Ça pourrait vexer Todoroki …

Pendant une longue seconde, toutes les filles regardèrent leur amie plus interloquées les unes que les autres.

… Et Bakugō ! S'empressa-t-elle après avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Tu nous cacherais pas quelques chose Yaomomo ? demanda Mina perplexe.

Momo senti ses joues rougir légèrement ce qui, à son grand soulagement, ne se fit pas trop remarqué, puis elle répondit d'un ton qui indiquait tout le contraire :

\- P-Pas du tout !

\- Je crois que j'ai compris, kelo, annonça Tsuyu de son éternel air neutre.

La vice-délégué senti ses joues s'empourprer de plus belle ce qui, cette fois ne passa, malheureusement, pas inaperçu.

\- Décidément, il y a quelque chose, lança Ochako.

\- Je dirais plutôt qu'il y a quelqu'un, corrigea Kyōka qui était rentrée dans leur discussion (alors qu'elle est d'ordinaire passive).

Momo passa au cramoisie quand Shōto entra dans la salle commune.

\- Todoroki, qu'est-ce que tu fais torse nu, kelo ? questionna Tsuyu avec sang-froid.

\- Les gars ont cachés mon t-shirt, vous ne savez pas où il est, par hasard ? expliqua le bicolore.

\- Non désolé, répondit la grenouille toujours aussi calme

Il les dévisagea une par une pour y déceler une menteuse. Il s'arrêta alors sur le visage de Yaomomo son visage était, maintenant, entièrement rouge telle une tomate bien mûre.

\- Ça va, Yaoyorozu ? s'inquiéta Shōto,

* * *

 _« Tu es toute **rouge,** tu as de la **fièvre** ? »_

* * *

\- N-Non, je v-vais bien ! balbutia la lycéenne, je vais me coucher !

\- Déjà !? s'écria Mina.

Mais la vice-délégué ne l'avait pas entendue, elle était partie en courant vers sa chambre.

—–—–—–—–—

Après cette scène plutôt intrigante Izuku entra à son tour dans la salle commune.

\- Tiens, Todoroki, ton t-shirt, dit-il en lui tendant l'objet en question, Katchan l'avait caché dans le placard à balais.

\- Merci, répliqua le bicolore d'un ton étonnement calme, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Enfaite savoir où et par qui son t-shirt avait été caché l'importait peu, il était beaucoup plus occupé à réfléchir à la réaction de Momo.

\- D'ailleurs, ajouta Izuku, j'ai croisé Yaomomo qui courait dans le couloir. Il s'est passé quoi ?

\- Bah, Tsuyu a bien une idée … mais elle veut pas nous le dire, expliqua Ochako.

\- Fais pas comme si j'étais pas là alors que je suis assise juste à côté de toi, réprimanda la batracienne.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu as toujours un train d'avance ! s'exclama le petite brune.

\- C'est pas ma faute si tu as toujours un train de retard, kelo… rectification Tsuyu d'un air moqueur

\- Mais…

Ochako fit la moue ne trouvant plus de quoi répondre.

 _« Ah ah »_

\- Deku ! s'écria Ochako rouge de honte, te moque pas de moi ! s'il te plaît …

\- Je ne me moque pas de toi, dit-il d'un ton innocent, c'est juste que …

* * *

 _« tu es **mignonne** quand tu boudes, **Uraraka** ! »_

* * *

Ochako n'était plus rouge de honte mais de plaisir contrairement à Izuku qui l'avait rejointe. Le fan d'All Might cherchait tant bien que mal une excuse pour sortir de la salle commune quand il la trouva. C'était une excuse un peu bancale mais qui tenait debout.

\- Je-J'ai oublié d'éteindre la douche ! s'écria le jeune garçon, je reviens !

\- Moi aussi je reviens, il faut que j'aille toucher deux mots à Bakugō, mentit Shōto.

—–—–—–—–—

Lorsque Shōto voulu monter au 5e étage, il manqua de peu de se faire bousculer par Denki qui dévalait les marches quatre par quatre.

\- Désolé, Todoroki ! s'excusa Denki en continuant de courir vers le canapé où étaient assises Ochako, Tsuyu et Kyōka pour s'y cacher.

\- ENFOIRÉ DE TASER ! VA CREVER !

\- T'a fais quoi pour le m'être autant en colère ? demanda à voix basse Ochako qui avait retrouvé ses esprits après le compliment d'Izuku.

\- Il a glissé sur une peau de banane que j'ai mit devant sa porte, expliqua Denki, et vue qu'il est « assigné à résidence » depuis son combat contre Midoriya, ça l'a encore plus foutu en rogne.

La petite brune ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de rire alors que Denki, paniqué, lui demandait de se taire quand Katsuki déboula dans la pièce.

\- LE TASER JE SAIS OÙ TU TE CACHE ! VIENS ICI QUE JE TE BUTE ENCULÉ !

Ochako s'arrêta nette et repris de plus belle en voyant la peau de banane qui lui était miraculeusement tombée sur la tête.

\- Qu'es ce qu'elle a Gravity Girl ?! demanda Katsuki en arquant le sourcil à qui voulait bien lui répondre.

Mina, qui se retenait de rire avec Tōru, lui répondit :

\- Regarde toi dans un …( elle se retenue d'éclater de rire)… un miroir !

\- Hein ?!

Puis il s'éloigna vers les douches en vosciférant.

\- C'est ta chance, Kaminari, souffla Kyōka.

Il se redressa, puis il leva son pouce vers le haut en direction de la musicienne avec un grand sourir.

 _« Merci »_

Kyōka rougit légèrement, mais heureusement pour elle personne n'y prêta attention.

\- R-Reste pas planté là, dit-elle en essayant de ne pas faire transparaître ses émotions, vas-y, Imbéciles avant qu'il revienne !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, ce qui a eu pour effet de faire encore plus rougir sa camarade, puis il partit dans sa chambre.

\- RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH ! JE VAIS L'EXPLOSER !

\- Calme toi Bakugō ! s'empressa Tenya, Rien ne justifie ton comportement et tes propos !

\- Hein, qu'es ce que tu veux le binoclard ?! s'exclama le pétard.

\- En tant que délégué, je souhaite l'ordre et la discipline dans ce bâtiment ! se justifia Tenya.

\- Vous me saoulez, toi et le Taser, grogna Katsuki, je vais me coucher !

—–—–—–—–—

Denki attendit une longue minute avant de courir rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune où il effectua une danse de la victoire douteuse en répétant « Quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent ! ». Après un fou rire de Kyōka et le retour inaperçu de Shōto la soirée pu commencer ou presque.

\- Si l'on compte pas Bakugō qui est allé dormir, il manque Todoroki et Yaomomo ! s'exclama Tōru.

\- Je suis là … rectifia Shōto, Je vais chercher Yaoyorozu.

\- Ah ok… répondit l'invisible gênée.

Shōto monta au 5e étage de l'aile droite et frappa à la porte de son amie.

\- Salut, commença-t-il un peu gêné de devoir la déranger.

\- Shō… euh, Todoroki ! s'exclama la première de la classe un peu surprise.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Shōto si tu veux, proposa le lycéen.

\- D-D'accord, mais du coup appelle moi Yaomomo, s'il te plaît, proposa-t-elle à son tour, sinon… c'est un peu… gênant.

Shōto acquiesça avec un sentiment qui lui était encore inconnu, pour la première fois quelqu'un, hors de sa famille, allait l'appeler par son prénom. Le garçon lui expliqua, ensuite, la raison de sa venue, puis ils redescendirent ensemble à la salle commune. La soirée pouvait enfin commencer !

 _Fin du 1er Chapitre_


	2. Chapter 2

_**My "Love" Hero Academia**_

* * *

 _ **À la fin du chapitre précédent :**_

 _Le garçon lui expliqua, ensuite, la raison de sa venue, puis ils redescendirent ensemble à la salle commune. La soirée pouvait enfin commencer !_

* * *

 _Chapitre_ _2_

\- Ah, Todoroki et Momo ! s'écria Tōru en direction des deux arrivant, Les amis, on va pouvoir s'amuser !

\- Ça te dérange pas de venir faire la fête avec nous, Todoroki ? interrogea l'invisible.

\- Non, répondit le garçon calmement, puis moi aussi il faut que je décompresse.

\- Cool ! s'exclama-t-elle en lançant un regard satisfait en direction de Momo.

Shōto et Momo allèrent s'asseoir côte à côte aux deux seuls place libre à côté de Tōru. Momo avait l'impression que c'était fais exprès car Kyōka retenait Minoru par le t-shirt avec l'aide de Denki.

\- On commence par quoi ? demanda Tōru plein d'enthousiasme.

\- On n'a qu'à faire un jeu du roi ! proposa Mina.

\- Oh ouais ! s'écria Minoru avec un sourire pervers.

\- Avec quelques restrictions ! s'empressa de rajouter l'alien.

\- Ohhh … soupira le pervers dépité, lesquelles ?

\- On respecte la pudeur des autres et on ordonne rien de dangereux, précisa-t-elle.

\- Ok… se résigna le nain.

\- J'ai des bâtonnets à glace dans ma chambre, informa Rikidō, je vais les chercher.

Rikido descendit avec les bâtonnets quelques minutes plus tard.

\- On va pouvoir commencer ! s'exclama Ochako

\- Bon, au cas où, je vais faire un bref résumé des règles, commença Tenya, tout d'abord, on prend un bâtonnet numéroté chacun notre tour et celui qui une couronne sur son bâtonnet est le roi pendant un tour. Le roi donne un ordre en indiquant un ou plusieurs numéros, par exemple « 1 et 2 doivent ce faire un câlin. ». À la fin de chaque tour, on procéde à un nouveau tirage au sort. La durée des gages ne doit pas dépasser la fin du jeu et le roi peut tout-à-fait s'impliquer dans le gage. Pas de question ?… On peut commencer.

Après ces « brèves » explications, Tenya alla chercher un goblet opact et il plaça les bâtonnets à l'intérieur. Puis, les élèves purent procéder au tirage au sort.

\- C'est qui le roi ? demanda Tōru.

\- C'est moi ! s'écria Ochako avec enthousiasme, Alors, euh…, le numéro 5 fait des guilis au numéro 2 pendant vingt secondes.

Eijirō, étant le numéro 5, cherchait du regard sa cible avec un sourir sadique. « Trouvée ! » s'écria-t-il en sautant sur Mina qui se mit à rire à cause des chatouilles.

\- Co- *rire* Comment t'a su *rire* ? interrogea Mina.

\- Tu était la seul à regarder tes pieds ! expliqua Eijirō avec son sourir sadique toujours collé aux lèvres.

\- Les vingts secondes sont écoulées ! informa Ochako.

Mina se redressa et Eijirō alla se rasseoir à côté d'elle. Puis les élèves tirèrent une nouvelle fois au sort.

\- C'est moi le roi, dit Shōto calmement comme si il ne savait ce que ça impliquait, le numéro 10 doit …, faire le tour de la pièce en roulade.

\- Aller Yaomomo, c'est à toi, kelo, murmura Tsuyu, qui avait regardé le numéro de son amie, assez fort pour que tout le monde entende.

Momo se leva, rouge de gêne, et elle entemma son travail forcé. À la première roulade tout le monde se mit à rire sauf Shōto qui était gêné de devoir faire subir ça à son amie. Quand son entreprise fut fini tout le monde était éclaté de rire, et elle alla s'asseoir encore plus rouge qu'auparavant.

* * *

 _« Désolé, **Yaomomo** »_

* * *

Souffla le bicolore discrètement.

À l'entente de son surnom, son cœur se mit battre à cent mille à l'heure, et elle était maintenant entièrement rouge. D'habitude elle ne s'emballe pas pour si peux mais là c'était Shōto ! Celui qui lui avait fait confiance lors du combat contre leur professeur !

…

Katsuki arriva en trombe et beugla :

\- C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINIE SE BORDEL ?! Y'EN QUI VEULENT DORMIR !

\- Ça vient de commencer, précisa la Tsuyu.

Avant que le pétard se remette à gueuler, Ochako proposa :

\- Tu veux jouer avec nous ?

Le visage du garçon s'adoucit tout en gardant sont aire renfrogné puis il finit par accepter. Il alla chercher un chaise dans la cuisine qu'il plaça à côté de le petite brune.

Un tirage plus tard…

\- Appelez moi Hagakure-sama, Ah ah ah ! s'écria l'invisible, donc le numéro 1 et le numéro 7 doivent faire un pierre, feuille, ciseaux en trois manches gagnantes et le perdant doit embrasser sur la joue le numéro 3 !

\- Katsuki se leva d'un bon en cria :

\- Alors, c'est qui mon adversaire ?!

\- Moi, répondit Izuku d'une voix hésitante.

\- Et qui est le numéro 3 ? demanda la reine.

\- C'est moi, dit Ochako d'une voix à peine audible en levant la main.

\- Ta pas intérêt à perdre d'une traite, Deku !

\- O-ok !

Le match se déroula ainsi :

 _Katsuki : Pierre contre Ciseaux : Izuku = 1 – 0_

 _K : Ciseaux Vs Feuille : I = 2 – 0_

\- J'ai dis quoi, maudit nerd ! réprimande Katsuki.

 _K : Pierre Vs Feuille : I = 2 – 1_

 _K : Ciseaux Vs Pierre : I = 2 – 2_

\- C'est serré ! commenta Eijirō.

\- Pierre, feuille, Ciseaux ! dit-ils synchro.

\- Pierre ! cria Katsuki.

\- Ciseaux ! cria à son tour Izuku, … bien joué Katchan.

\- Yeees, c'est qui le plus fort ? C'est moi ! s'exclama Katsuki victorieux.

Katsuki alla se rasseoir, il aurait bien voulu perdre pensa-t-il avant de secouer la tête pour en faire sortir cette idée qu'il jugeait minable. Pendant ce temps Izuku se rapprochait dangereusement d'Ochako. La petite brune pouvait sentir le souffle du garçon sur sa joue jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres s'y collent. Elle devint rouge cramoisie quand, une demi-seconde plus tard, le fan d'All Might les décolla d'autant plus qu'il était placé à côté d'elle.

Après plusieurs tirages …

\- Ç'est moi le king ! s'écria Katsuki, et en tant que tel j'ordonne le numéro 1 jusqu'au numéro 19 d'appeler le roi « Majesté » jusqu'à la fin du jeu !

\- Ok, Majesté, répondit Tsuyu, au tirage suivant.

…

\- C'est moi, kelo, dit la grenouille calmement, le numéro 17 et la personne du sexe opposé à sa gauche la plus proche doivent jouer au jeu du Pocky (= Mikado japonais ) si l'un des deux abandonne la fille devra s'asseoir sur les genoux du gars.

\- C'est quoi le jeu du Pocky ? demanda Shōto étrangement intéressé.

\- J'en déduis que c'est toi le numéro 17 et que tu devra jouer avec Yaomomo, commença la batracienne, vous devrez prendre un Pocky et mettre chacun un bout dans leur bouche. Vous devrez, ensuite, grignoter le Pocky, pour gagner il faut manger le entièrement sinon vous avez perdu.

Momo rougissait légèrement en comprenant ce que cela un impliquait : un possible baiser avec Shōto !

Tsuyu donna le Pocky à Momo qui mit l'extrêmiter dans sa bouche en incitant son camarade à faire de même. Tout le monde se rapprocha pour voir la scène. Les deux partenaires commencèrent à grignoter lentement. Leur souffles se mélangèrent bientôt Momo sentait le souffle du garçon. Leurs lèvres était maintenant à moins de 5 centimètres et leur front se touchèrent . Elle aurait voulu que se moment dure une éternité. Soudainement, Shōto se recula et porta sa main sur le front de son amie laissant tomber le morceau de Pocky par la même occasion.

* * *

 _Ça va, **Yaomomo** ? Tu es **brûlante** !_

* * *

Évidemment qu'elle allait bien, elle était au paradis, même !

\- Tu l'a appelé Yaomomo ? interrogea Kyōka interloquée, alors que pas plus tard que tout à l'heure tu l'appelait Yaoyorozu.

\- C'est une longue histoire, mentit le bicolor un peu rougissant sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Tu n'aurait pas oublié quelque chose, Yaomomo, kelo ? interrompit Tsuyu.

\- Qu-quoi donc ? demanda la concernée qui regardait ses pieds.

\- Tu dois t'asseoir sur les genoux de Todoroki, rappella la grenouille.

Elle lâcha un petit « Ah, c'est vrai » avant de s'exécuter pendant que le reste de la classe alla se rasseoir.

 _Fin du 2e Chapitre_


	3. Chapter 3

**_My "Love" Hero Academia_**

* * *

 ** _À la fin du chapitre précédent :_**

Elle lâcha un petit « Ah, c'est vrai » avant de s'exécuter pendant que le reste de la classe alla se rasseoir.

* * *

 _Chapitre_ 3

Quelques tirages plus tard Katsuki dut danser un floss. Shōto se colla instinctivement contre l'épaule de Momo et mit ses bras autour de l'abdomen de la jeune fille pour mieux voir la scène ilarente. La jeune lycéenne sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement mais elle ne dégagea pas. Une étrange chaleur bienveillante émanait de du garçon. Elle était comme protégée, à l'abri de tout. Une voix famillière l'arracha de sa torpeur :

\- Tu pioche ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

\- Oui ! répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

Elle piocha le bâtonnets avec la couronne puis elle s'éclaircit la voix :

\- Alors le numéro 19 doit, …, se peigner comme Best Jeanist !

\- PUTAIN J'EN EST MARRE DE VOS DEFIS À LA CON ! aboya Katsuki, JE VAIS PIONCER !

\- Ça devait être lui le numéro 19, kelo, commenta Tsuyu.

\- Je crois que cet événement l'a tromatisé, conclua Ochako.

\- C'est pas tout ça mais moi aussi je vais me coucher, interrompit Kyōka.

\- J'te suis ! déclara Denki.

\- Très bonne idée, j'approuve ! convena Tenya, Il faut bien dormir pour mieux retenir ses cours !

\- C'est peut-être pas très viril de partir comme ça mais il se fait tard, ajouta Eijirō.

Ils s'en allèrent tous un par un laissant Momo et Shōto seuls dans une salle commune vide. Momo, à moitié abasourdie, avait les yeux grands ouverts. Shōto effectua deux petites tapes sur la cuisse de son amie pour qu'elle se réveille de son état de transe et puisse se lever. Ce qu'elle fit. Ils montèrent tout le deux au cinquième étage dans le calme où il se séparèrent :

\- Bonne nuit … hésita la jeune fille.

\- Bonne nuit, répéta-t-il en souriant.

« En souriant » ce détail n'échappa pas à Momo. Shōto souriait rarement, encore moins avec tout le monde. Cette dernière constatation la fit tiquer : il ne souriait qu'à elle. Cette pensée en tête, la lycéenne entra dans son lit les joues rougies et eu du mal à s'endormir. De son côté, Shōto était tiraillé : avait-il bien fait d'éviter d'embrasser Momo. Son côté gentleman lui disait qu'il avait fait le bon choix, il ne pouvait pas embrasser une fille contre son gré, alors qu'un autre côté, qu'il ne pouvait pas nommer, lui disait qu'il aurait dû réduire à néant la distance entre leurs lèvres.

* * *

Le lendemain, la seconde A était en sortie scolaire au « Musée Nationale des Arts et des Alters » quand un vilain attaqua le centre commercial adjacent où ils s'étaient arrêtés pour déjeuner. Le vilain était une montagne de muscle qui crachait du feu, une sorte d'Endeavor des bacs à sable.

\- Je connais ce vilain, expliqua M. Aisawa en évacuant les civils, il sévit dans cette ville depuis une semaine mais il reste discret par contre là il a vraiment pété un câble ! Sa salive est inflammable c'est ça son Alter !

\- On fait quoi, Monsieur ? demanda Tenya.

\- On intervient bien sûr ! répliqua leur professeur principal, Īda, Midoriya, Mezō et Asui vous vous occupez d'évacuer les civils blessés, Sero tu sécurisé le site de l'attaque avec ton Alter personne ne doit entrer, Kirishima, Satō, Ojiro et Uraraka vous serez en attaque et Yaoyorozu tu les dirigera ! Les autres vous observez.

\- Pourquoi vous n'intervenez pas Monsieur ? interrogea. Denki.

\- J'interviendrai en cas de danger, commença Eraser Head, quant à vous Kaminari tu ne maîtrise pas assez bien ton Alter, Mineta, Tokoyami, Jirō et Hagakure vos Alters ne sont pas adaptés à la situation, Ashido ton Alter pourrait faire fondre les fondations par mégarde et je ne pourrai pas l'annuler et enfin Todoroki et Bakugō vous n'avez pas votre permis provisoire de héros.

\- Pas besoin de le rappeler, grogna Katsuki.

Sero couru sécuriser la zone tandis que les trois secouriste de l'extrême allèrent dans les endroits où il y avait le plus de gravas. Pendant ce temps l'équipe de combat encerclait le vilain qui essayait de s'échapper mais à chaque fois qu'il crachait littéralement du feu sur un des élèves, Eijirō, étant insensible au feu sous sa forme de durcissement, se plaçait devant ses camarades pour les protéger. Cette stratégie permis de faire gagner assez de temps à Momo pour qu'elle puisse créer 3 manteaux insensible au feu rendant les attaque du vilain inefficaces.

À partir de ce moment, tout ce passa très vite : Momo cria « C'est bon ! », ses camarades se retournèrent, le vilain compris qu'elle était la cible à abattre pendant qu'elle avait les mains pleines. Il fonça vers la jeune fille. Aisawa baillait il ne pouvait pas voir ce qui ce passait et encore moins utiliser son Alter. La peur envahit Momo quand Shōto paniqua à l'idée de voir son amie bléssée et tappa du pied créant un mur de glace de 7 mètres de haut et de 3 mètres de large entre Momo et le Endeavor de pacotille. Le vilain s'écrasa contre ce rempart infranchissable. Il se releva puis cracha deux énormes crachats (je sais, c'est sale) à travers la flamme de son briquet, ce qui produisit deux grosses explosions libérant un passage dans la glace. Sûr de lui il s'y engouffra mais, à cause de la fumée, il ne vit pas le piège que lui avait tendu Momo. Elle lança un filet de la même matière que celui qui avait emprisonné son professeur puis elle couru se cacher. Le vilain, le filet toujours sur la tête, ne voulait pas laisser sa proie s'échapper et lança une ultime attaque il prit un briquet un peu plus long avec un crâne là où sortait la flamme. Une flamme bleue huit fois plus grande que la moyenne jaillit alors et scélla sa défaite : au contact de la chaleur du feu le filet referma sur lui. Déséquilibré, il tomba au sol pieds et poings liés.

Momo couru vers ses partenaires qui l'aclamaient puis elle sauta au cou de son sauveur et elle lui sussura :

* * *

 _ **« Merci,** **Shōto** **»**_

* * *

Puis elle lui colla un discret baiser sur la joue avant de desserré son étreinte. Un sentiment nouveau envahit alors le garçon et il se mit à rougir légèrement.

\- C'est pas bientôt les deux tourtereaux ?, marmonna leur professeur à qui le baiser n'avait pas échappé.

Les deux camarades se regardèrent gênés, quand tous les élèves furent réunis, Eraser Head s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer :

\- C'est du bon boulot ! Vous aurez des points bonus au prochain exercice noté de Superhero 101 en fonction de votre efficacité. Attendez ici je vais livrer le vilain à la police.

\- C'était tellement héroïque ce que tu as fait Todoroki, s'extasia Mina, et Yaomomo à su réagir avec tellement d'aisance. C'est comme si, … _elle prit le moment de réfléchir pour trouver les mots adéquats,_ vous pouviez communiquer sans même parler !

\- Vous aurez toute l'après-midi pour en parler à l'internat, coupa qui était déjà revenu, la sortie est annulé, on rentre plus tôt. Le bus nous attend.

Une heure plus tard ils étaient rentrés à U.A., dans la salle commune de l'internat.

\- Bon ben, on fait quoi ? demanda Tōru.

\- Moi j'ai bien une idée, Double-face vient j'ai deux mots à te dire ! ordonna Katsuki

\- Yaomomo vient avec moi, déclara Kyōka, moi aussi je dois parler.

Les deux garçons et les deux filles partirent d'en une direction opposée à l'abri des regards.

 _ **Du côté de Katsuki et Shōto**_

\- Alors comme ça Monsieur sort avec l'exhibitionniste, et le dit à personne ?

\- Elle est pas exhi… bon ok elle l'est un peu, avoua Shōto, mais ne l'appelle pas comment ça.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai Monsieur est un gentleman ! se moqua le pétard, par contre si t'as cru que tu pouvais ignorer ma question sans que je le remarque c'est mort !

\- Et arrête de m'appeler « Monsieur », se plaignit Shōto.

\- Double-face ! dit Katsuki d'un ton menaçant.

\- Ok, ok je te répond, dit le bicolore en essayant de calmer Katsuki, on est pas en couple on est juste pote.

\- Et tu veux me faire avaler ça après le baiser qu'elle t'a laissé ? ricana Katsuki, c'est tout-à-fait normal entre potes.

Shōto rougit en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passer plutôt dans la journée. Le pétard pris son téléphone le plus calmement du monde et pris en photo sont camarade de classe.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?! demanda le bicolor choqué.

\- L'impassible fils d'Endeavor rougit ! se moqua Katsuki, ça va faire les gros titres ! Nan, sérieux, arrête d'esquiver mes questions, ça commence à me les briser sévère, là !

\- J'esquive pas c'est toi qui…

\- Ta gueule, le coupa Katsuki, et répond à ma question : c'est normal de s'embrasser entre pote ?

\- Ça devais être l'euphorie, sûrement, répondit Shōto du moins c'est ce qu'il croyait.

\- Irrécupérable, commenta Katsuki, bon j'admets que vous sortez pas ensemble mais elle t'aime et ça crève les yeux, toi aussi d'ailleurs - _et il va me le confirmer, pensa-t-il._

\- Tu crois qu'elle m'aime vraiment ?, s'intéressa Shōto tout d'un coup.

 _Bingo ! s'exclama le pétard intérieurement._

\- T'as qu'à lui demander, ricana Katsuki.

\- T'est marrant toi, se plaignait Shōto, plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

 _Bon là, c'est comme si il l'avait écrit sur un papier et signé, pensa-t-il victorieux._

\- C'est bon j'ai fini mon interrogatoire, déclara Katsuki, on peut retourner dans le salon.

 _ **Du côté des filles**_

\- Je croyais qu'on se disait tout entre amie, commença Kyōka.

\- Dire quoi ? demanda Momo intriguée.

\- Bah, que tu sors avec Todoroki, déclara la musicienne comme si s'était une évidence.

\- Que je quoi ?! demanda-t-elle sous le choc.

\- Que tu sors avec Todoroki, répéta son amie saoulée comme si ça lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

\- M-mais pas du tout ! s'exclama Momo rougissante, comment il pourrait m'aimer.

\- Bon au moins j'ai la confirmation qu'elle l'aime, pensa Kyōka à haute voix, même si c'est tellement évident.

\- Tant que ça ?! s'étonna la première de la classe.

\- Beh ouais, tant que ça, affirma la musicienne d'une voie toujours aussi rauque et blasé, mais revenons à nos moutons. Le baiser c'est pas le genre de chose qu'on fait à un pote.

\- Mais il m'a sauvé la vie ! contra Momo.

\- Mouais si tu veux, souffla Kyōka, mais va falloir que tu te décoinces, enfin que vous vous décoinciez.

\- Comment ça « vous » ? demanda la vice-délégué autant intriguée qu'intéressée.

\- Ça crève les yeux : il a craqué sur toi, répliqua sa camarade.

\- Ah d'accord… attend, QUOI ?! s'écria Momo.

\- Tu va pas me faire répété à chaque fois, tu as très bien entendu, se plaignit Kyōka, aller ouste, direction le salon.

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula sans accroc étant donné qu'ils avaient un contrôle le lendemain. Momo donnait des cours particuliers à la majorité de la classe tandis que Katsuki, Tenya, Izuku et Shōto travaillaient seuls dans leur chambres.

 _Fin du 3e Chapitre_


	4. Chapter 4

**_My "Love" Hero Academia_**

* * *

 ** _À la fin du chapitre précédent :_**

La fin de l'après-midi se déroula sans accroc étant donné qu'ils avaient un contrôle le lendemain. Momo donnait des cours particuliers à la majorité de la classe tandis que Katsuki, Tenya, Izuku et Shōto travaillaient seuls dans leur chambres.

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

Malgré l'inquiétude de leurs camarades, Izuku, Ochako, Tsuyu et Eijirō revinrent de leur stage sans cicatrice et sans blessure grave. Le jour suivant Shōto et Katsuki assistèrent à un cours de rattrapage assez spécial (avec des gamins) et dans les jours qui suivirent la classe partit en camp d'entrainement à la mer pendant une semaine.

Après quatre heures et demie de route, la seconde A arriva à l'auberge de jeunesse qui les accueillait pendant la semaine. Elle avait un étage. Au rez-de-chaussée se situait l'accueil ainsi que la salle commune et à l'étage il y avait deux dortoirs, un pour les filles et un pour les garçons, quelques chambres à part ( pour les professeurs) et des douches. Le réfectoire était séparé il devait être à cent mètres du bâtiment principal sur une vaste plage privée que possédait l'auberge. M. Aisawa leur donna les consignes avant de leur annoncer :

\- Vous avez une heure et demie de temps libre avant de manger le temps qu'on monte vos affaires. Il y a des vestiaires à côté du réfectoire si vous voulez vous changez. Je veux que tous le monde soit devant le réfectoire à midi et demie. Et restez sur la plage. Vous pouvez y aller.

Après une exclamation général ou presque, seuls Tenya, Katsuki et Shōto ne se laissèrent pas envahir par l'émotion. Puis les élèves utilisèrent les vestiaires pour se mettre en maillot de bain. Shōto, qui était sorti avant tous les autres, ne put s'empêcher de rougir quand il vit Momo sortir à son tour, à cause de la discussion qu'il avait eu avec le pétard il y a quelque jours. Elle portait un simple, mais néanmoins élégant, deux pièces de couleur pourpre. La jeune fille était elle aussi rougissante car elle était gênée d'être seule avec la personne qu'elle affectionne le plus. Momo brisa le blanc qui c'était installé :

\- Sh-Shōto ? Il me va b-bien mon maillot ?

La lycéenne n'avait beau avoir aucune pudeur, Elle se sentit embarrassée par le regard de son ami qui reprit ses esprits et répondit aussitôt :

\- Bien sûr. Il te va à merveille. Surtout à toi.

\- M-Merci ! bafouilla Momo avec un grand sourire.

« Surtout à toi » ces paroles résonnaient dans la tête de la jeune fille qui commençait à rougir quand Izuku et Ochako sortirent des vestiaires au même moment. Elle, portait un bikini avec une jupe tandis que lui, fidèle à lui-même, avait un maillot de bain au couleur d'All Might. Izuku dévoila le fond de sa pensée spontanément :

* * *

 _« Ça te va bien, tu es **mignonne** , **Uraraka** ! »_

* * *

La jeune lycéenne s'empourpra violemment à l'entente de ces paroles, puis elle lâcha un timide « Merci ». Mineta s'empressa hors du vestiaires, les mains levées, prêtes à attraper quelque chose, un filet de bave coulant de la bouche :

\- Un bonnet … aïe ! déclara-t-il avant de se faire stopper, Todoroki ça fait mal !

\- Yaomomo, tu peux me fabriquer du gros scotch et un bandana s'il-te-plaît ? demanda Shōto légèrement agacé.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait, répondit Momo avec un regard sadique, Tiens, faisant bonne usage.

\- J'y manquerai pas, dit-il arborant lui aussi un regard sadique.

Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, le nain pervers était attaché à un poteau grâce au scotch et ses yeux étaient bandés pour qu'il ne puisse pas mater qui que ce soit. Katsuki, qui était arrivé pendant que Mineta se faisait attacher, pouffa de rire :

\- Hey, le glaçon ! Tu protège ta copine ?!

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle, rétorqua le concerné dans ton calme et tout-à-fait serein, il est normal de protéger une femme face à ce genre de personne.

Katsuki poussa un grognement de mécontentement tandis que le reste de la classe sortaient des vestiaires un par un.

\- Bon, s'exclama Tōru, il nous reste une heure et quinze minutes. On fait quoi ?

\- On va buter du poisson ! s'exclama Katsuki.

\- Traduction : allons nous baigner ! corrigea Denki.

\- Qui t'a permis de "me traduire", espèce de taser ! s'énerva le pétard.

Denki courut vers la mer, poursuivit de près par Katsuki. Quand tout d'un coup, pendant que les deux camarades se chamaillaient dans l'eau, Eijirō s'écria :

\- Bakugō ! On peut dire que tu es un vrai pétard mouillé !

\- Viens ici que je te crève, tête d'ortie !

\- Ok !

Pendant ce temps Ochako demanda à Momo de créer un ballon gonflable afin qu'elle puisse faire des passes avec Izuku et quiconque voulant les rejoindre. Elle s'exécuta puis elle s'enfonça dans la mer jusqu'au bassin pour contempler l'horizon. Momo sentit, alors, l'eau devenir plus chaude lors qu'une voix s'éleva dans le calme de la plage, perturbé par les rires de leurs camarades :

\- C'est reposant, tu ne trouves pas ? déclara Shōto d'un ton apaisant.

\- Oui… répondit la vice-délégué tellement apaisée et fatiguée par le voyage qu'elle n'avait pas les forces de s'emballer et de rougir.

\- Tiens, le trajet a dû te sembler long, dit le lycéen en tendant la main, où se trouvait un sachet, vers son amie, c'est des mochis.

\- Merci ! se réjouit la jeune fille.

Momo attrapa avec délicatesse le sachet de mochi et laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de son ami. Shōto eu un discret sursaut et il s'empourpra légèrement puis il tourna la tête vers sa camarade pour l'admirer quand il remarqua que ses yeux étaient fermés et qu'elle était étrangement pâle quand soudainement elle se mis à tomber vers l'arrière et elle lâcha le sachet. D'un coup de maître Shōto la rattrapa, elle, ainsi que les mochis qui avaient risqués de peux la noyade. Il prit l'initiative de mettre le sachet dans sa bouche afin d'avoir les mains libres pour porter son amie en état de malaise. Il la ramena sans plus attendre sur le rivage. Tenya, en grand délégué responsable de la seconde A, accouru vers Shōto, qui était, maintenant, hors de l'eau, et s'empressa de demander :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ? Elle va bien ?

Shōto libéra sa bouche en laissant glissé le sachet de mochis sur l'abdomen de la jeune fille :

\- Elle a fait un malaise ! expliqua le garçon pressé, Va chercher Recovery Girl ! Je m'occupe des premiers secours !

Tenya s'exécuta rapidement grâce à son alter tandis que Shōto allongea « blanche neige ». Il approcha sa joue de la bouche de la jeune fille tout en lui basculant la tête vers l'arrière afin de ressentir son souffle. Ouf, elle respire toujours ! Il s'empressa, alors, de la mettre en position latérale de sécurité avec toute la délicatesse du monde puis il vérifia une nouvelle fois si elle respirait encore, se qui était le cas, avant de la recouvrir de sa serviette encore sèche, qu'il était allé chercher. Malgré la panique, le garçon au pouvoir de feu et de glace admirait toutes les courbes du visage de la jeune fille : ses joues rebondies, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais profond, ses lèvres,… ses lèvres charnues lui donnait envie de plus en plus, or ses principes de gentleman lui interdisait d'abuser de la sorte d'une fille surtout dans cette état. Tous les élèves étaient inquiets et avaient cessés leur activités pour assister à la scène de près ou de loin quand Tenya revint avec Recovery Girl et leur professeur principal. Ce dernier s'écria :

\- Retournez tous au réfectoire, et que ça saute !

\- Je peux rester ? demanda Shōto.

\- Il ne vaut mieux pas, mon petit chéri, refusa l'infirmière, pour son bien, il est préférable qu'il n'y est pas un de ses camarades près d'elle à son réveil.

Le garçon, inquiets, s'exécuta à contre cœur et rejoignit ses camarades.

Dans le réfectoire, une atmosphère spécialement désagréable planait. Certains ne savaient pas pourquoi ils étaient là tandis que d'autres s'inquiétait pour leur amie. Même Katsuki était calme. Tenya se glissa vers Shōto et le félicita tout en le rassurant :

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas Todoroki. Tu as eu le bon réflexe. Elle s'en sortira.

J'espère… répondit le garçon très préoccupé par la tournure des évènements.

\- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé, Todoroki ? s'inquiéta Mina.

\- Yaomomo à subitement perdu connaissance, décrivit Shōto, elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait développé une maladie à cause de son Alter, une nouvelle sorte hypoglycémie. Mais rien de mortel, elle lui arrive « seulement » de perdre connaissance.

\- Ah… la pauvre.

M. Aisawa entra dans le réfectoire et annonça que Momo c'était réveillée et qu'elle lui fallait un peu de repos. Il continua en expliquant le programme de l'après-midi :

\- Donc, après avoir mangé, vous irez préparer vos lits et vous aurez quartier libre jusqu'à 14h30, cependant je ne veux voir personne hors du bâtiment principal. À 14 heures je veux voir tous le monde à l'entrée de l'auberge.

\- Et on ferait quoi après ? demanda Mina curieuse.

\- Ça, vous le saurez en temps et en heure.

L'ensemble de la classe déjeunant puis monta à l'étage avant de se séparer en deux groupes distincts : les garçons et les filles. Les uns allèrent à gauche tandis que les autres allèrent à droite. Ils dormaient tous à même le sol. Certains avaient un sac de couchage alors que d'autres préféraient un simple futon. À 13h15, Shōto qui était toujours extrêmement efficace, attendait seul dans la salle commune quand la porte s'ouvrit. C'était Momo qui entrait. Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant de regarder ses pieds. Elle avança vers lui sans le regarder une seule seconde.

\- Yaomomo, ça va ? interrogea le garçon encore inquiets.

Elle ne répondit pas et continua à avancer. Quand Momo fut arrivée en face de Shōto, ce dernier pu remarquer ses yeux perlant. La jeune fille se laissa soudainement tomber dans les bras du garçon avant d'éclater en sanglots. Il la caressa afin de la réconforter mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de se lamenter :

\- Désolée,*snif* Shōto, je suis désolée, *snif* vraiment.

\- Tu n'as pas à être désolée, tu sais ? dit-il essayant de la réconforter sans s'arrêter de la caresser, se n'ai pas de ta faute.

\- M-mais *snif* tu me sauves tout le temps alors que j-je ne t'est jamais sauvé *snif* ! sanglota-t-elle, Pourquoi tu fais ça ?!

\- Parce que tu es l'être le plus chère à mon cœur et je ne supporterais pas de te perdre, dit-il calmement tout en essuyant les larmes de la jeune fille qui le regardait alors avec ses yeux humides et rougis par les pleurs.

Shōto rapprocha son visage de Momo qui fit de même. Leurs lèvres étaient à moins d'un centimètre les unes des autres quand le jeune garçon déposa délicatement les siennes sur celles de sa camarade puis il chercha à approfondir le baiser. Elle y répondit tout d'abord avec timidité puis avec passion. Momo, qui était toujours dans les bras de Shōto, mis fin à ce tendre et langoureux baiser en détachant ses lèvres de ce dernier par manque d'oxygène. Essoufflé, Shōto finit par déclarer :

* * *

 _Je t' **aime**._

* * *

Ce auquel elle répondit par :

* * *

 _Moi **aussi**._

* * *

Enfin, ils se lovèrent l'un l'autre sur le canapé de la salle commune où ils étaient seuls, dans un monde à part, dans un monde qui leur était réservé.

 _Fin du 4e Chapitre_


	5. Chapter 5

_**My "Love" Hero Academia**_

 **Salut salut ! C'est la première fois que je prends la parole comme ça et c'est pour un message important.**

 **Je vais mettre «** _ **My "Love" Hero Academia »**_ **en pause et commencer à écrire des histoires plus courtes.** **Parce qu'actuellement** **«** _ **My "Love" Hero Academia »**_ **devient un peu une histoire fleuve et je sais pas comment l'arrêter.**

 **En tant que novice je préfère faire des plus petites histoires qui sont intéressantes du début jusqu'à la fin que des histoires qui sont longues mais peu intéressantes à lire et à écrire.**

 **Après ce « petit » message, je vous laisse avec ce que j'ai écris du Chapitre 5 (qui ne sera sans doute jamais terminé).**

 _ **À la fin du chapitre précédent :**_

* * *

Enfin, ils se lovèrent l'un l'autre sur le canapé de la salle commune où ils étaient seuls, dans un monde à part, dans un monde qui leur était réservé.

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

La porte de la salle commune s'ouvrit brusquement dévoilant un Katsuki bouche bée qui se ressaisit tant bien que mal. Ce dernier lâcha :

\- Ah bey, c'est pas trop tôt !

\- Comment ça ? demanda Shōto perplexe.

\- C'est tellement évident ! Vous vous tourniez tellement autours qu'on aurait dit un petit chien qui essaye de mordre sa queue ! expliqua le pétard.

\- Je ne comprends pas trop la comparaison … commenta Momo qui était encore sur les genoux de son tout récent petit ami.

Izuku rentra dans la pièce, suivit d'Ochako.

\- D-depuis quand… commença Izuku sous le choc de se qu'il venait de voir.

\- … Vous sortez ensemble ? finit Ochako toute aussi surprise.

\- Depuis 3 minutes ! s'exclamèrent les deux amoureux.

Ces derniers se regardèrent dans les yeux avant de lâcher un petit rire claire.

\- Sinon, c'est mignon cette façon que vous avez de finir la phrase de l'autre, remarqua Momo.

Cette fois si ce fut au tour d'Izuku et d'Ochako de se regarder dans les yeux sauf qu'au lieu de rire, la couleur crème de leur peau céda la place à un rouge pivoine et les deux jeunes lycéens détournèrent le regard, gênés. La petite scène avait étrangement l'aire d'irriter Katsuki ce qui n'échappa pas à Shōto. Mais il préféra garder cette impression pour lui ne voulant pas gâcher l'ambiance. Le reste de la classe arriva petit groupe par petit groupe tous choqués par le couple de Momo et Shōto nouvellement formé.

\- Bon, commença Tōru, comment ça c'est passé entre vous deux ?

Les deux amoureux se mirent à rougir de gêne.

\- C-C'est une longue histoire ! se précipita Momo.

\- Je peux leur expliquer dans les grandes lignes si ça te dérange, proposa Shōto calmement.

\- O-Ok, … mais dans les très grandes lignes alors, accepta Momo.

Elle rapprocha son visage du celui du jeune lycéen et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Tu dis pas que j'ai … p-pleuré, ok ? » ce à quoi il répondit par l'affirmative.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez, les deux tourtereaux ?! s'énerva Katsuki.

\- Rien je t'assure.

\- Mouais.

\- Donc j'étais seul dans la pièce quand Momo est arrivée, expliqua Shōto le plus calmement du monde, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour lui avouer mes sentiments et vu que c'est réciproque on c'est embrasser puis vous êtes arrivés.

\- Trop mignon ! s'écria Ochako.

\- Vous nous faites une démo ? demanda Mina.

\- P-Pas moyen ! s'exclama Momo qui était rouge pivoine.

\- Aller !

La classe se rassembla autour des deux amoureux en les encourageant à s'embrasser. Tōru profita de la confusion pour passer en mode furtif. Elle posa ses vêtements derrière une plante pendant que les élèves de la seconde A étaient hypnotisés par le jeune couple qui s'embrassait langoureusement. C'est quand ses camarades retournèrent s'asseoir qu'elle fut prête à renfermer son piège sur sa proie. Soudainement Ochako trébucha (comme par hasard) sur quelque chose qu'elle n'eu pas le temps de voir avant de s'étaler de toute sa longueur dans les bras d'Izuku qui ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Après avoir aidé sa camarade à se révéler il lui demanda inquiet :

 _« Ça va ? Rien de cassé ? »_

\- N-Non. Tout va b-bien, s'écria Ochako rouge écarlate en se rasseyant à côté de lui.

La classe riait aux éclats quand M. Aisawa entra dans la pièce.

\- Vous faite quoi ? Il est déjà 14h05, lança le professeur agacé, vous devriez être devant l'entrée de l'auberge à cette heure si. Suivez-moi, je vais vous expliquer le programme de l'après-midi.

Les élèves suivirent M. Aisawa dans le silence, perturbés par l'intrusion inattendu et les réprimandes de ce dernier. Il les fit traverser la forêt qui bordait la plage jusqu'à une clairière. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel clairière c'était enfaite une sorte de gymnase en pleine air composé d'un terrain multisport. M. Aisawa s'éclaircit la voix et commença à expliquer :

\- Alors aujourd'hui nous allons faire un tournois de basket. Je fais un rapide débrief des règles et des consignes et après vous pourrez vous échauffer. Tout d'abord, les Alters sont autorisés. Ensuite, vous avez le droit à deux pas après un dribble, la reprise de dribble est interdite. Une attaque dure au maximum 24 seconde, c'est-à-dire que si l'équipe qui attaque ne marque pas dans le temps imparti la balle est donnée aux défenseurs qui deviennent attaquants. Un match dure 40 minutes et est divisé en 4 quart temps de 10 minutes. Si un shoot est contré dans sa phase descendante le panier est accordé, cela implique que si vous bloquez l'arceau du panier avec votre Alter il sera, quand même accordé. De manière générale, il est interdit d'altérer les paniers avec votre Alter. Pour ce qui est des équipes, elles sont composées de cinq joueurs et je vous laisse les faire. Les deux premiers matchs seront tirés au sort et ensuite les deux équipes vainqueurs s'affronteront en final. Une petite final désignera les perdants qui seront bien évidemment de corvées de nettoyages durant toute la durée du camp d'entraînement. Vous pouvez commencer à vous échéchauffe

La seconde A obéit et tandis que Momo et Shōto faisait des tours de terrains côte à côte, alors qu'Izuku et Ochako s'évitaient comme la peste, pas parce qu'ils se détestent, non loin de là, c'est même tout l'inverse et surtout ils étaient génés par la scène de tout à l'heure. L'échauffement fini, il fallut constituer les équipes. Momo et Shōto restèrent inséparables. Izuku s'approcha de Shōto pour lui demander :

\- Est-ce que je peux faire équipe avec toi ?

Un détail avait fait tiquer le successeur d'All Might : une sorte d'écho de sa voix, comme si,… une autre voix s'était superposée à la sienne, une voix plus féminine. Il regarda à sa gauche et remarqua Ochako qui fit de même au même moment : la synchronisation parfaite. Leur regards étaient mutuellement plongés l'un dans l'autre. Une seconde passa, suivie d'une autre, puis d'une troisième avant que Shōto claqua des doigts pour les réveiller de leur état de transe. Ils détournèrent le regard l'un de l'autre et rougirent simultanément. Shōto et Momo se regardèrent à leur tour avant d'étouffer un rire d'amusement. Shōto dissippa le blanc qui c'était installé :

\- Sinon, tu peux faire équipe avec nous, Izuku.

\- Toi aussi, Ochako, répondit Momo le sourire au lèvres.

\- Ok, Merci ! dirent Izuku et Ochako simultanément ce qui eu pour effet de les faire rougir de plus belle.

 ** _D'un autre côté…_**

\- Eh, Tête d'ortie ! interpella Katsuki, ça t'dit de faire partie de ma team ?

\- Non, désolé ! rejeta Eijirō, notre équipe est déjà au complet !

\- Merde !

\- Tu peux toujours venir avec nous, proposa Minoru avec une once d'espoir.

\- Bakugō ! appela Ochako, il nous manque un joueur ! Tu veux venir ?

\- Mouais. Pourquoi pas.

\- Il m'a ignoré, désespéra Minoru.

 **Quelques minutes plus tard…**

\- Les 4 équipes sont prêtent ? demanda M. Aisawa.

\- OUIIIIIIIII ! répondit l'ensemble de la classe.

\- Bien, je vais vous appeler dans l'ordre alphabétique et vous aller me dire avec qui vous êtes bien sûr j'appelle pas ceux qui sont nommés par leur camarade. Aoyama Yūga.

\- Je suis avec Mineta, Kōda, Satō et Sero.

\- Ok, vous serez les violets. Ashido Mina.

\- Je suis avec Kirishima, Jirō, Kaminari et Shōji !

\- Vous, vous serez les oranges. Asui Tsuyu.

\- J'suis avec Tokoyami, Hagakure, Īda et Mashirao, kelo.

\- D'accord, vous serez les bleus. Midorya, Uraraka, Bakugō, Todoroki et Yaoyorozu vous serez, donc, les verts. Le premier match opposera les oranges au violets. Je vous laisse cinq minutes pas plus pour élaborer une stratégie.

 ** _Du côté des Oranges…_**

\- Bon, on fait comment pour les différents postes ? demanda Eijirō ?

\- Chais pas, j'te verrais bien ailier avec Ashido et Shōji tu pourrait faire pivot, proposa Denki.

\- Tu t'y connais en basket maintenant ? demanda Kyōka intrigué, c'est nouveau.

\- Ouais j'en est fais dans mon collège, expliqua Denki tout content qu'on lui face la remarque, d'ailleurs tu ferai une excellente meneuse.

\- Tu rigoles j'espère ?

\- Je suis très sérieux, avec ton alter Earphone Jack tu peux communiquer sans problème.

\- Sauf qu'il me faut une enceinte, réfléchis avant de sortir se genre de connerie, lança la musicienne exaspérée.

\- Oups, j'y avais pas pensé, dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

\- Ah, celui là je vous jure.

\- Sinon tu jouais à quelle poste au collège, Kaminari ? demanda Eijirō.

\- J'étais arrière, on m'appelait « L'Ace des 3 Points » ! se venta le blond.

\- « L'Ace des 3 points ratés », oui ! lança la musicienne avec un ricanement moqueur.

\- Quoi ?! s'indigna l'apprenti héro, tu verras bien sur le terrain !

\- C'est trop mignon, on dirait un couple ! s'exclama Mina.

\- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent Denki et Kyōka avec une synchronisation parfaite.

\- Qu'est ce que je disais : un vrai couple !

Les deux intéressés prirent de discrètes couleurs rouges et détournèrent le regard.

\- Bon ! Vous avez fini vos conneries, s'agaça Eijirō, le match va bientôt commencer !

\- T'es jaloux ? demanda Mina en se penchant vers lui.

\- N-Non, pas du tout ! répondit-il un peu gêné par la situation _– il s'éclaircit la gorge afin de reprendre son sérieux –_ Je récapitule les postes. Je serais ailier avec Ashido, Shōji tu sera pivot, Jirō tous sera meneuse et Denki arrière. Des questions ?

\- Oui, on se place où sur le terrain ? demanda Kyōka.

\- Très bonne question … Kaminari ?

\- En gros, Moi et Jirō on reste derrière la ligne des trois points et vous trois vous serez entre la raquette et cette ligne. Shōji tu dois être le plus prêt du panier tous en étant hors de la raquette au cas où il y a rebond. De toutes façon, On ne doit pas rester plus de trois seconde dans la raquette, Ok ?

\- Ok ! s'écria le reste de l'équipe.

\- *Siffle* Le match va commencer, informa M. Aisawa, mettez vous en position pour l'entre-deux.

Mezo s'avança pour l'engagement face à Rikidō. Leur professeur siffla et lança la balle en l'air. À peine la balle entama sa phase descendante que l'homme poulpe frappa la balle grâce à son alter sans même avoir eu besoin de sautez. La balle atterrit dans les mains de Mina qui monta en attaque à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle prit appui sur deux jambe face au panier pour dunker. La lycéenne s'envola, le ballon se rapprocha de l'arceau de plus en plus vite or son saut fut trop court mais était finit : Eijirō prit son élan et sauta à son tour. Il survolant sa camarade, qui entamait sa descente, attrapa la balle en plein vol et finissant le travail avec propreté. Après son atterrissage le garçon tendant son poing vers son ami : « Bien joué ! ». Les joues de l'apprenti héroïne se teignirent légèrement de rouge avant qu'elle réponde à son check en lui adressant un large sourire.

\- 2 à 0 pour les oranges, annonça M. Aisawa.

\- Wow ! Ça devrait valoir trois points cette action ! s'écria Denki impressionner.

\- J'ai rien vu venir ! se plaignit Minoru, C'est pas juste !

\- Le rattrapage de Kirishima était impressionnant mais quand Ashido à raté son dunk elle avait pas l'air paniquée, analysa Izuku tout en le notant dans un cahier invisible avec un crayon invisible lui aussi, comme si elle savait qu'il protègerait ses arrières. Leur synergie est parfaite.

\- Tu prend des notes imaginaires, Deku ? demanda Ochako intriguée.

\- Oups ! s'écria le fan d'All Might un peu gêné, une habitude…


End file.
